Raidou Kuzunoha vs Last Angels of Distant World
by nagabenang
Summary: Raidou Kuzunoha ke-14 mendapat surat permohonan dari 'teman lama'-nya di semesta lain.


Sebagai seorang asisten detektif, anggota organisasi Yatagarasu, pengendali siluman, sekaligus pelajar sekolah tinggi, Raidou Kuzunoha ke-Empat Belas sudah cukup beruntung untuk mendapat kesempatan menjalani kegiatan seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang tergolong "normal".

Sesekali sebelum makan pagi (yang disiapkan oleh Raidou, dan akan dibereskan olehnya juga), Narumi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas yang telah Raidou susun sehari sebelumnya. Berkas-berkas itu berisi berbagai permohonan kasus yang berasal dari pos surat, maupun permintaan singkat di telepon kantor. Tidak lupa, Raidou juga menambahkan catatan-catatan tersendiri untuk kasus-kasus yang mendapat kemajuan dalam penyelidikan, maupun yang sudah selesai ditangani (yang, sebagian besar, Raidou pecahkan sendiri tanpa bantuan Narumi). Narumi agaknya menyadari hal tersebut, karenanya ia selalu mengakhiri pemeriksaan hasil kerja Raidou dengan variasi dari kata-kata berikut: "Pekerjaan bagus seperti biasa, Raidou, dan jangan lupa untuk tetap mempertahankan prestasimu agar kau tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan dengan kharisma besar sepertiku."

Dan kemudian, seperti biasa, Gouto-Douji, leluhur Raidou yang bereinkarnasi dalam tubuh seekor kucing hitam, akan berhenti menikmati sarapannya (semangkuk susu, dan cacahan ikan tuna bercampur nasi), dan setelah menjilati sisa susu dan serpihan makanan menggunakan kaki depan, ia akan membuka mulut untuk berkomentar:

"Apa yang dia maksud dengan pria tampan berwibawa besar itu adalah pengangguran yang lebih sering tidur, makan, dan berjudi dengan uang hasil keringat asistennya? Pertimbangkan itu sebelum kau menjadikan dia panutan hidupmu, Johei."

Sebagai seseorang tanpa indra keenam, alih-alih komentar sakartis, yang Narumi dengar adalah suara dengkuran seekor kucing. Lain halnya dengan Raidou. Selain dengkur, Raidou juga mendengar suara berat seorang lelaki yang tidak lain berasal Gouto, berbicara layaknya manusia biasa.

Dulu, dalam masa-masa pertamanya tinggal di rumah (sekaligus kantor) Narumi, ia sering bimbang untuk memilih reaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan kata-kata Narumi sekaligus Gouto. Hasil interaksinya bersama dua orang yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda jauh selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya menghasilkan persona pemuda pendiam pekerja keras, yang lebih banyak mendengar ketimbang berbicara, dan hanya menggunakan gestur tubuh untuk jawaban-jawaban dan reaksi singkat. Maka, seperti pagi-pagi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia hanya mengangguk ke arah Narumi, dan menunjukkan senyuman tipis pada Gouto.

Menurut Raidou sendiri, Narumi tidak seburuk anggapan Gouto. Seringkali pada beberapa kasus yang pelik, ia membantu mereka dengan jaringan kontak yang ia miliki. Tanpa Narumi, mungkin ia sudah menemui jalan buntu dalam pekerjaannya sebagai (asisten) detektif, maupun pengendali siluman yang berkutat dengan masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan makhluk-makhluk alam gelap. Malah, ia mungkin telah lama mati muda, kalau bukan berkat Gouto dan Narumi, yang seringkali ia anggap lebih dari sekedar mentor dan atasan.

Selesai makan, Narumi meninggalkan piring-piring kosong yang tadinya berisi roti panggang dan kopi panas-menu sarapan yang Narumi gembar-gemborkan sebagai makanan penghuni abad modern-dan membuka koran. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan membaca seluruh artikel tanpa kecuali, kadang memberi komentar tambahan pada artikel yang ditulis oleh Kichou "Tae" Asakura, langganan agensi sekaligus teman dekat Narumi dan Raidou.

Selesai membersihkan seluruh piring kotor, Raidou duduk di sofa, lalu memilih pekerjaannya sendiri: menyortir isi folder berisi kasus-kasus yang sudah, belum, dan akan mereka tangani. Gouto duduk di meja tamu di depannya, memilah-milah surat permohonan yang baru Raidou keluarkan dari dalam kotak surat. Isinya cukup banyak-selalu banyak- namun hanya beberapa kasus tertentu yang akan mereka terima.

 _Bisa tolong carikan saya jimat yang dapat menyukseskan saya mendapat pasangan hidup? Dipertimbangkan._

 _Ayah saya sakit aneh. Ia selalu terbangun tengah malam dan mengigau tentang betapa indah taman bunga yang ia lihat. Ketika pagi, ia tidak ingat melakukan hal tersebut, dan selalu tampak lelah ketika akan berangkat kerja. Bisa tolong lihat keadaannya? Terima._

 _PERLU SEGERA, MUTIARA MERAH. SEGERA KIRIM BEGITU DAPAT. Tolak._

 _Akhir-akhir ini di taman kota, selalu ada yang merasa diikuti dari belakang apabila mereka sendirian. Tapi pelakunya selalu tak pernah terlihat. Tolong dicek segera—banyak orang yang mulai menghindari tempat ini sejak kasus itu terjadi–dan itu buruk untuk restoran kami. Terima._

Gouto membagi-bagi dengan teliti, antara kasus yang tampak penting dengan latar dan sebab yang misterius, serta yang kurang mendesak, seperti permintaan pencarian ramuan cinta abadi. Tak jarang yang isinya malah palsu-bukan permohonan melainkan surat iseng yang seseorang kirim untuk merepotkan mereka. Tapi Gouto bukan orang (kucing) sembarangan. Ia telah menjadi mentor para pengendali siluman selama lebih dari setengah milenia. Ia punya segudang pengalaman yang cukup untuk memenuhi puluhan ribu lembar cerita novel. Kalau bukan masalah wujud, Gouto mungkin akan melakukannya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang.

Ketika seluruh surat sudah selesai ia sortir, Gouto berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia turun dari meja, berniat melakukan "urusan mendesaknya" sebentar sebelum lanjut membantu Raidou.

Kemudian Gouto berhenti. Telinganya menangkap suara berdesir samar. Ia melihat ke arah pintu, dan mendapati sebuah amplop putih tersampir di atas lantai. Darimana surat itu datang? Apakah Raidou menjatuhkannya ketika kembali dari kotak surat di luar kantor ...?

Gouto mendekati surat itu. Lalu mendadak, ia berhenti. Bulunya meremang. Matanya membelalak, waspada.

"Johei." Raidou menoleh pada asal suara mentornya, dan menemukan kucing hitam itu tengah menunduk, menatap amplop putih di depan pintu keluar-masuk utama kantor mereka. Raidou berdiri, mendaki tiga undakan tangga, lalu berlutut di samping Gouto. Ia meraih dan mengambil surat itu. Seketika, permukaan surat itu seperti membakar jemari tangannya. Efek penetralisir aura tubuhnya sendiri kepada energi negatif surat tersebut.

Raidou menoleh pada mentornya. Kucing hitam itu menatapnya dengan mata yang tidak hewani- hijau giok bersaput hitam berbentuk oval, yang berkilau oleh setitik cerminan cahaya di tengahnya. Mata itu mengandung kebijakan dan pengetahuan berumur ratusan tahun—pengalaman yang tidak ada bandingannya.

"Itu bukan surat sembarangan—aura siluman menyesap pada setiap pori-pori kertas amplop itu."

Kata-kata Gouto, yang terdengar oleh Narumi sebagai dengkuran dan eongan kucing, mengundang perhatiannya, "Ada apa, Raidou? Si kucing minta makan lagi?"

Gouto menoleh pada Narumi, "Untung bukan si pemalas itu yang mengambilnya—aura siluman di surat ini lumayan kuat. Bukan tidak mungkin orang biasa terkena dampak buruk apabila menyentuhnya."

Raidou memeriksa amplop itu lebih lanjut. Pada sisi yang ia pegang, hanya tertulis alamat tujuan surat tersebut: Kantor Agensi Detektif Narumi. Bersih tanpa coretan, tidak lecek dan tidak terlipat; amplop itu tampak baru, seolah baru dibeli dari toko alat tulis terdekat. Kemudian ia membaliknya. Seketika, kelopak matanya melebar. Di sana tertulis identitas si pengirim surat, " _Konton Ō_ ". Raidou tahu darimana surat itu berasal, dan yang lebih penting, identitas pengirimnya. Gouto terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Wah, wah, ternyata surat dari 'kawan lama' ya, Johei? Ayo kita lihat apa yang dia tulis di dalamnya."

 _"Kepada: Raidou Kuzunoha ke-14 di Kantor Agensi Detektif Narumi_

 _Hei, apa kabarmu? Sehat-sehat saja, kuharap._

 _Sori, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi terlalu panjang. Keadaan di sini cukup kacau (haha) dan pena yang bertinta semakin susah untuk dicari._

 _Menurut kabar, ada sekelompok iblis yang ingin membuka gerbang dimensi. Menurut para saksi, tujuan mereka adalah dunia tempatmu tinggal. Aku sedang mengejar mereka, tapi aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mengurus beberapa ekor yang kemungkinan sempat kabur sebelum aku tiba di sana. Beberapa iblis itu lumayan kuat dan dapat merusak keseimbangan duniamu. Mungkin kau perlu bertarung-tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan membiarkan satupun kabur ke tempatmu. Jadi kau bisa menerima hadiah gratis hanya dengan duduk-duduk santai di sana. Asyik'kan?_

 _Tentang imbalan, aku akan memberimu benda yang dapat membantumu mengatasi sebagian besar masalah yang disebabkan oleh 'mereka'._

 _Salam hangat._

 _PS: bawa surat ini kalau kau memutuskan datang."_

Selesai membaca, Gouto menampilkan senyum samar pada lekuk mulut kucingnya. "Ingat isi surat ini, Johei, kalau suatu saat nanti kau harus menulis permohonan bantuan pada orang yang pernah mencoba membunuhmu."

Seiring Gouto mengatakan hal itu, semakin terang kenangan Raidou bersama individu yang mengaku dirinya sebagai _Konton Ō_.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Saat-saat di mana ia harus melintasi Ibukota di masa yang asing, di mana sebagian besar bangunannya hancur atau tenggelam dalam pasir, dan penghuninya tergantikan siluman-siluman beringas haus darah.

Ia mendapatkan permintaan dari seorang lelaki tua untuk membantai sesosok iblis yang menyerupai manusia, yang sebenarnya adalah wujud menipu dari sesosok iblis yang diramalkan akan membawa kehancuran pada semesta alam. Ia segera menyadari targetnya lebih tangguh dari dugaannya, dan mereka terlibat aksi saling kejar-mengejar yang berketerusan hingga akhirnya ia menyadari, si siluman sendiri dulunya adalah manusia. Ia dipaksa berubah menjadi siluman, dan tak tahu menahu sama sekali tentang "iblis penghancur semesta". Ia mendengarkan versinya, dan mempercayainya. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk membantu si setengah-siluman bertahan hidup sementara mencari cara untuk mewujudkan secercah harapan- mengembalikan dunia itu kembali seperti sediakala. Namun, mereka akhirnya berpisah jalan begitu sampai pada menara yang tingginya mencapai langit (perumpamaan yang tidak tepat, mengingat dunia tempat mereka ada saat itu tidak punya langit sama sekali). Si setengah-siluman masuk ke dalam menara itu sendirian, dan tak seberapa lama kemudian, sesuatu yang serupa matahari kecil di puncak menara tersebut menguarkan cahaya yang luar biasa menyilaukan. Rasanya terjadi ledakan, tapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa dan tidak dapat melihat apa pun hingga terdengar suara Gouto memanggil-manggilnya. Kemudian ia menyadari dirinya telah kembali ke kuil Yatagarasu di Shinoda, dunianya sendiri. Selain Gouto, di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah ornamen antik-kandil emas bercabang sembilan, masing-masing ujung berupa cekungan kosong tempat menaruh lilin. Setelah itu ia segera pulang dan menyerahkan kandil antik itu pada Narumi-yang merasa terlalu sayang untuk melelangnya, mengembalikannya pada Raidou.

'Suvenir' itu masih ada sekarang. Raidou melirik pada kandil bercabang sembilan di atas lemari arsip, teringat ketika tiap ujungnya berisi lilin putih dengan nyala api abadi. Kandil itu masih tampak mewah, berkat Raidou yang selalu membersihkan kantor itu seminggu sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana, Johei?" Gouto menatap Raidou. "Instingku mengatakan isi surat ini penuh muslihat. _Konton Ō_? Aku penasaran kenapa ia merujuk pada dirinya sendiri dengan julukan itu."

Gouto berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan rambut-rambut pada wajahnya dengan telapak depannya. Sekilas itu, ia tampak seperti kucing biasa. Namun begitu ia balik menatap Raidou, yang tampak oleh Raidou adalah sosok yang berwibawa-setiap kata darinya mampu mempengaruhi sudut pandang Raidou dalam berpikir, bertindak, dan mengambil keputusan.

"Aku memang masih penasaran dengan kejadian waktu itu—kita tak pernah mendengar kabar lagi darinya-tapi firasatku mengatakan misi ini akan lumayan berbahaya. Mungkin melibatkan makhluk asing yang belum pernah kita temui sebelumnya. Bila kau ingin mengambilnya, pertimbangkan baik-baik."

Selesai mengatakannya, Gouto turun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju atap. Tempat pelariannya kalau ingin merenung, atau sekedar bosan mendengar Narumi yang mengeluh ini-itu.

Naluri Raidou tidak kalah dari Gouto. Ia tahu permintaan "teman lama"-nya ini akan menuntutnya mempertaruhkan nyawa (seperti sebagian besar kasus yang ia tangani). Akal sehatnya mengatakan untuk tidak mengambil kasus ini. Tapi ia pun, penasaran. Ia ingin tahu keputusan si pemuda setengah-siluman yang kehilangan lebih dari keluarga dan teman-teman dan dunia tempatnya tinggal.

Raidou lanjut menyortir dokumen-dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Setelah seluruhnya rapi, ia serahkan pada Narumi untuk diperiksa ulang. Satu surat di antaranya tidak Raidou serahkan pada Narumi. Ia meminta izin untuk keluar sepanjang siang. Narumi mengerti, dan mempersilahkannya.

Raidou kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berganti baju, menyarungkan sabuk pada bahu—yang mengikat puluhan tabung berpendar kehijauan dengan intensitas yang berbeda-beda-serta sabuk lain pada pinggang, yang memberi tempat untuk revolver enam peluru, serta katana sepanjang dua setengah kaki yang ia ambil dengan penuh hormat dari sebuah altar kecil. Semua persenjataan itu ia tutupi dengan jubah hitam sebatas lutut. Topi pelajar yang senantiasa ia pakai menyaring sinar matahari pagi, menutup sebagian matanya dalam bayang-bayang gelap. Sorot matanya berubah. Raidou telah berganti sosok dari seorang pelajar sekolah tinggi menjadi seorang pengendali siluman bermarga Kuzunoha, bawahan langsung Yatagarasu-Pelindung Ibukota dengan sejarah lebih dari semilenia lamanya.

Ketika ia keluar, Gouto ternyata telah menunggunya di pintu depan.

"Siap, Johei? Ayo kita berangkat."

Mengikuti petunjuk surat itu (yang ditulis di baliknya), mereka sampai pada sebuah gereja Katholik dekat distrik pelayaran Narumi-Cho. Daerah itu sepi, dekat dari laut, dan entah kenapa, kosong dari pengunjung.

Arsitektur mencolok bangunan itu menyambut Raidou dan Gouto yang datang dengan menumpang trem selama satu jam. Hari sudah sampai pada pertengahan siang menuju sore. Matahari lumayan condong, menimbulkan bayang-bayang sepanjang benda aslinya. Udara terasa lembab, agak panas, dan pekat amis laut. Debur arus yang menghantam pemecah ombak terdengar jelas. Agak jauh dari tempat itu, banyak pemukiman yang sebagian besar dihuni pendatang asing dari benua barat.

Bersama, mereka masuk ke dalam gereja. Ruangan tempat mereka berada beratap tinggi dan terang oleh cahaya dari jendela-jendela yang berjumlah banyak. Seluruh dinding berhiaskan patung-patung dan lukisan-lukisan manusia bersayap. Sebagian besar jendela diberi lukisan mozaik dari tokoh-tokoh atau kejadian-kejadian religius, sesuai kepercayaan yang dianut tempat ibadah tersebut. Pada lantai, tersusun dua baris kursi-kursi panjang dari kayu yang nampak kokoh. Sebuah organ terletak di ujung aula, dekat dengan pintu masuk. Bertebaran di sekitarnya adalah patung-patung kecil yang kesemuanya berperawakan serupa orang-orang benua barat. Berseberangan dengan pintu masuk, tepat di ujung ruangan, terdapat sebuah pedestal. Di dinding di atasnya terdapat sebuah salib setinggi seorang dewasa, indah berhiaskan bunga-bunga dan ukiran-ukiran yang mendetil. Di sebelah pedestal itu ada jenjangan berisi sederetan tempat duduk, muat untuk sekitar dua puluh orang, namun tidak dapat Raidou tebak fungsinya apa. Melangkah masuk, Raidou merasa seperti memasuki sebuah benua asing. Ia hampir lupa tempat ini adalah sebuah bangunan yang masih berada di Jepang.

"Tempat yang menarik ... aku ingin tahu dewa seperti apa yang mereka sembah di sini," gumam Gouto.

Raidou mengikuti Gouto yang berjalan ke tengah-tengah barisan kursi. Sesampainya di sana, suara seorang lelaki menyambut mereka.

"Bangunan hasil karya umat-Nya ini memang indah. Sesuatu yang pantas dikagumi."

Ada seorang pemuda duduk di kursi barisan paling belakang. Berbalut jas abu-abu dengan topi kap berwarna serupa di kepala. Sebuah tas hitam berada di sampingnya. Profesinya sulit ditebak, walau dari penampilannya, kemungkinan besar tidak jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan yang lebih mengandalkan keterampilan berpikir dibandingkan kerja kasar.

Untuk standar penduduk lokal, fiturnya lumayan mencolok: tinggi, berkulit putih dan bermata biru, rambut pirang dipotong pendek. Pemuda itu tampak seperti keturunan langsung dari figur-figur di lukisan dinding gereja tersebut. Matanya menampilkan kecerdasan. Penampilannya rapi dan tutur katanya santun. Karismanya terpancar kuat, walau usianya mungkin hanya berselang beberapa tahun dari Raidou. Penampilan pemuda itu dapat dipastikan mampu memikat hati siapapun yang berbicara padanya.

Pemuda itu meraih tasnya dan berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Di sebelah Raidou, ia berhenti dan berkata, "Sejam lagi, tempat ini akan ramai dengan umat-umat-Nya untuk misa malam. Sebaiknya selesaikan urusan kalian sebelum itu."

Raidou mengerjap, merasa ada debu menyaput matanya. Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, pemuda asing itu telah menghilang.

"Ada apa, Johei?" Gouto muncul di sampingnya, menatap Raidou dengan mata hijau kucingnya.

"Tadi ...," Raidou menatap pada pintu keluar. "Ada seorang lelaki. Dia sudah pergi."

"Lelaki?" Kumis Gouto bergetar sedikit. Ekornya berkibas sekali. "Yah, siapapun itu, baguslah dia sudah pergi. Udara di sini mulai ... berat. Akan terjadi sesuatu di sini."

Raidou mengerti. Ia menutup mata, berkonsentrasi. Mengatur nafas, hingga ketenangan dan ketajaman batin diperoleh. Ia membaca arus ruangan tersebut. Siap bergerak menuruti insting begitu kestabilan irama yang ia tangkap terguncang sesuatu yang asing.

Mendadak, Gouto berpaling ke langit-langit. "Di sana!"

Raidou mendongak. Mula-mula langit-langit itu nampak biasa-lapisan semen bercat putih, dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit menghiasi persilangan antar palang. Tak lama terjadi distorsi visual. Palang-palang, langit-langit putih dan lampu kandil di tengahnya seolah meleleh, lalu berpusar membentuk spiral. Di tengah spiral itu, muncul titik hitam yang bertambah besar. Kemudian, bagai bukaan, seketika menjadi putih. Terang. Berasal dari sebuah lorong putih yang tak tampak ujungnya.

Di saat yang sama, Raidou merasakan pijakannya bergeser. Matahari seakan terbenam mendadak. Bayang-bayang tercetak lebih jelas dan pekat, warna-warna seisi bangunan itu memudar, terdistorsi udara yang kini pekat oleh wewangian yang tajam. Raidou telah berpindah ke alam kegelapan, tempat di mana siluman-siluman hidup bersampingan dimensi dengan tempat manusia berada.

"Aku merasakan kedatangan sesuatu. Bersiaplah, Johei."

Raidou telah siap. Genggaman tangannya erat pada sarung dan gagang pedang, siap memisahkannya bila keganjilan pertama muncul.

Lalu mereka datang.

Sosok serupa manusia berjirah perang, dengan pedang besar dan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya, melayang menembus lorong putih itu dan mendarat dengan debuman keras, tepat di depan Raidou. Ia tidak sendirian. Sekitar lima sosok serupa dirinya, melayang masuk, dan dengan debuman berturut-turut, mereka mendarat bersampingan membentuk garis melengkung di hadapan Raidou. Yang paling depan, dengan tombak sebagai senjatanya, berdiri. Sayapnya terpentang lebar. Tingginya melebihi lelaki manapun yang pernah Raidou temui. Wajahnya tampak indah sempurna, seolah mood Sang Pencipta sedang amat baik saat memahatnya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada Raidou, memberi tatapan menyelidik, dan merendahkan, khas makhluk-makhluk non-manusia berkasta tinggi.

"Manusia ... kenapa kau bisa ada di alam ini?"

Raidou memperhatikan mereka. Penampilan mereka mirip dengan para pendatang baru di pemukiman daerah itu: rambut bergelombang, kulit putih susu, dan hidung mancung. Mereka jelas siluman-siluman asing yang dibawa pendatang benua barat ke tanah itu- _tenshi_. Tapi bukan itu yang Raidou waspadai. Ia melihat semua siluman asing di hadapannya tidak dalam kondisi baik. Tiga di antaranya mengernyit seperti menahan sakit, dan dua di antaranya tidak memegang senjata. Luka bakar dan goresan parah nampak jelas pada bagian-bagian tubuh mereka yang tak terlindungi baju jirah.

 _Tenshi_ yang berada tepat di depan Raidou tampak dalam kondisi paling baik, dan dari auranya yang mengintimidasi, ia adalah pimpinan kelompok tersebut. Sang komandan.

"Minggir, manusia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, tapi- hm?!"

Siluman itu mendadak mengayunkan tombak. Raidou mundur tepat waktu, terhindar dari luka fatal.

"Kau ... kenapa bau iblis itu bisa ada padamu?"

"Iblis?" Gouto maju sedikit dari sebelah kaki Raidou. "Maksud kalian bocah yang menyebut dirinya Kon-"

"Hah, kedokmu terbuka, manusia! Terkutuklah engkau yang mengenal iblis itu, dan membawa aura busuknya kemari!"

Bersamaan dengan seruan perangnya, siluman asing itu menyerbu Raidou dengan tombak terhunus, mengarah tepat pada jantungnya. Bila Raidou telat sedetik saja, nyawanya sudah melayang. Ia menarik keluar pedangnya dan dengan dentangan nyaring, mengubah arah tusukan tombak itu. Tubuhnya mendoyong, dan dengan satu kaki menumpu tubuh, ia menolak tanah- membuat dirinya tepat di bawah perut sang komandan. Ia menyabet bagian yang tak terlindungi baju besi, namun gagal; serangannya meleset oleh kepakan sayap yang membawa _tenshi_ itu melayang ke langit-langit.

Di saat bersamaan, melihat lawan yang lengah, siluman-siluman asing lain yang masih bersenjata menghunuskan pedang masing-masing. Sisanya ke belakang, siap membantu kawan-kawan mereka dengan mantra ilahi yang mereka miliki.

Dikeroyok lima siluman berkasta tinggi sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang pemula terserang panik. Namun Raidou adalah seorang pengendali siluman bermarga Kuzunoha, dan ia tidak pernah bertarung sendirian.

Tangannya meraih salah satu tabung pada sabuk yang mengikat dadanya. Setelah membisikkan mantera pelepasan segel, Raidou menyerukan nama sesosok siluman: "Gashadokuro!"

Ujung tabung itu terdorong keluar, dan dari dalamnya, mencuat sebuah silinder kecil bercahaya hijau terang. Permukaan lantai di samping Raidou membentuk lingkaran pentagram, dan dari tengahnya, melayang menembus tanah, muncul sesosok kerangka setinggi lima orang dewasa yang berakhir pada torsonya. Keletak rahangnya terdengar nyaring saat siluman itu menyapa Raidou, "Apa perintahmu, tuan pengendali?"

"Belitan kematian: _mamudoon_." Gashadokuro mengerti. Seketika, terdengar suara iring-iringan lonceng, yang disertai senandung mantra dari arwah-arwah peansaran yang menghuni kerangka raksasa tersebut.

" _Kehidupan dan berkat yang mengaliri tanah ini_ ..."

Sesosok _tenshi_ menyerang si Gashadokuro, tahu apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Raidou tak membiarkannya. Ia menyabet si penyerang, tak membiarkannya mendekat. Pada kesempatan itu, ia meraih tabung lain di sabuknya.

"Baek Yong!"

Sesosok naga timur bersisik perak muncul dari sambaran petir yang meledak di permukaan tanah. Baek Yong, sang naga angin, menatap lawan-lawannya dan mulai terkekeh.

"KALIAN ... BERANI BERULAH DI TANAH YANG MENDAPAT PERLINDUNGAN DARIKU?"

Baek Yong menyerbu satu _tenshi_ yang ada di dekat pedestal. Ia tak sempat menghindar saat rahang sang naga merobek nadinya. Perlahan ia memudar, saat tubuhnya tak lagi mampu menunjuang jiwanya.

"Yang Maha Agung ...," kemudian _tenshi_ itu lenyap disertai desau angin. _Tenshi_ yang lain terperangah menatap perbuatan sang naga angin, dan dalam kemarahan yang menggelora, bersamaan menyerbu naga itu. Baek Yong tak menanggapi agresi mereka. Ia memanggil pusaran angin untuk melindungi diri, dan terbang ke ujung langit-langit. Tujuannya jelas: menjauhkan siluman-siluman asing tersebut dari Raidou dan Gashadokuro yang masih merapal mantera kematiannya.

" _Penderitaan dan kesengsaraan, menimba hitam dari sungai kehidupan yang Ia beri_ ..."

Namun masih tersisa satu _tenshi_. Sang komandan. Ia tak terjebak umpan Baek Yong. "Manusia licik ... terimalah pertaubatanmu di ujung tombakku!"

Dengan raungan kencang ia menghempaskan diri pada Raidou. Raidou telah siap. Pedangnya terayun, menahan tombak. Namun kali ini, sang komandan lebih cerdik. Ia menahan momentum lajunya dan tidak memberi Raidou kesempatan untuk serangan balasan. Raidou mengerahkan seluruh energi fisik dan batinnya, bertahan agar tidak remuk oleh kekuatan sang _tenshi_ yang perkasa tersebut.

Namun sang komandan belum selesai. Dengan satu kaki, ia menendang perut Raidou. Pertahanannya melonggar dan tubuhnya terpental menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"Kau kira aku akan terkecoh olehmu, manusia?!"

Sang komandan berbalik. Tujuannya jelas, siluman kerangka yang kini tanpa perlindungan, yang sudah mencapai bait akhir dari mantra kematian yang ia lantunkan. _Tenshi_ itu sudah pasti sukses menghancurkan kerangka tersebut, kalau bukan karena hantaman menyakitkan pada salah satu sayapnya. Ia mendarat keras ke tanah. Saat sang komandan menoleh, hantaman serupa mendarat di tengah kepalanya. Satu lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan kemudian, ceklikan kosong. Sang komandan menatap tak percaya. Di hadapannya, Raidou berdiri dengan satu tangan mengacungkan revolver yang kosong. Silindernya berasap, pekat oleh bau mesiu.

Peluru-peluru itu tidak akan banyak menyakiti siluman dengan kasta setinggi _tenshi_ , tapi sudah pasti membuatnya sangat _marah_. Dengan satu raungan, ia melemparkan tombaknya pada Raidou. Raidou mengerjap. Tombak itu menghujam dinding, seinci dari telinganya. Sasarannya meleset? Bukan, tapi degupan mendadak yang dialami sang komandan mengacaukan lemparannya.

"... _Biarkan jiwa-jiwa ini kembali ke naunganmu di kehampaan abadi_."

Suara lonceng memenuhi seisi ruangan. Cahaya yang sudah temaram, kini sepenuhnya padam. Dari kegelapan, terbentuk sulur-sulur tebal yang menggeliat seolah lapar. Seiring itu, timbul simbol-simbol kematian berpendar ungu di permukaan tanah. Udara membeku. Hembusan nafas Raidou membentuk kabut putih.

Sulur-sulur tersebut menyentak dan mengikat seluruh _tenshi_ yang berada di tempat itu. Satu _tenshi_ ditarik menyentuh simbol-simbol kematian yang tercetak di permukaan tanah. Begitu terkena, Raidou melihat cahaya itu berpijar terang, dan tubuh _tenshi_ tersebut meluruh menjadi pasir dan terserap ke dalam tanah. _Tenshi_ yang lain mengikuti nasib serupa.

Hanya sang komandan yang tetap melawan. Ia menghalau dan mencabik setiap sulur yang mencoba menyeretnya ke simbol kematian yang tersisa. Perlawanannya tidak sia-sia. Seiring dentingan lonceng yang mengiringi mantra semakin samar, sulur-sulur itu memudar, dan perlahan kehilangan minat pada _tenshi_ yang terakhir. Ketika dentingan terakhir diperbunyikan, kegelapan berakhir. Cahaya temaram alam kegelapan kembali. Tidak ada _tenshi_ yang tersisa, kecuali sang komandan yang berdiri susah payah di hadapan Raidou.

Ia tampak tak percaya, murka, sekaligus terkesan. Ekspresi yang belum pernah Raidou lihat pada siluman berkasta tinggi. Raidou sendiri, keadaannya tak terlalu baik. Mantra belitan kematian menguras staminanya, dan membuatnya harus mengembalikan Gashadokuro dan Baek Yong ke dalam tabung sebelum mereka nekat memutus kontrak akibat kehilangan pasokan energi batin yang ia miliki.

Sang komandan yang terpincang-pincang itu berbicara pada Raidou, "Manusia ... kau hebat, tapi kenapa kau membantu iblis itu?"

"Aku hanya menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini." Raidou menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah _tenshi_ tersebut.

"Manusia, bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar pada kebodohanmu sendiri? Atau ... jangan-jangan kau hendak bersekutu dengan iblis itu? Terkutuk! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

Sang komandan menyerbu. Tanpa senjata, namun penuh daya yang merusak. Kali ini Raidou tidak mengelak. Ia memiringkan ujung katananya, yang mengarah tepat ke titik vital di dada sang komandan. Satu tusukan memutus nadi sang komandan _tenshi_ tersebut. Tubuhnya roboh ke lantai saat Raidou mengibaskan pedang, menciprati lantai dengan darah siluman asing tersebut.

"Yang Maha Agung ... kami yang terakhir ... gagal melindungi kerajaan-Mu. Terkutuklah iblis itu. Terkutuklah dia yang membantai atas nama Bintang Fajar ..."

 _Tenshi_ itu melebur perlahan-lahan, hingga tak tersisa sama sekali.

"Pertarungan yang bagus, Johei."

Gouto muncul dari samping Raidou. Entah ia berada di mana sepanjang pertarungan terjadi, namun bulunya berantakan dan nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Nah ... tampaknya urusan di sini sudah selesai. Gerbang dimensi masih terbuka. Dia akan datang kapan saja. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sejenak sebelum dia muncul."

Belum lama mereka duduk di salah satu kursi panjang gereja tersebut, timbul kerjapan kilat pada spiral hitam di langit-langit gereja tersebut. Gerbang kembali terbuka. Sesosok makhluk seukuran manusia normal mendarat dengan debuman keras pada lantai gereja. Sosok yang familiar di mata Raidou dan Gouto mendongak, berdiri, dan memberi mereka salam.

"Yo, apa kabar?"

Hitoshura menyeringai pada Raidou dan Gouto.

Untuk ukuran setengah-siluman, sosok berjulukan Hitoshura ini tampak kurang beringas, kurang haus darah, dan kurang mengintimidasi. Penampilannya terlalu manusiawi, walau itu hal yang cukup wajar, mengingat sebelum menjadi iblis dirinya adalah seorang manusia biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun. Ia memakai sepatu dengan aksen biru-hitam-putih (yang tidak Raidou kenali rancangannya). Celananya selutut, berbahan kain hitam yang tampak ketat sekaligus lentur. Jaket beraksen biru-abu-putih berhias motif-motif aneh sepanjang lengan menutup tubuhnya, walau tidak ia rapatkan. Dari kulit-kulit bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi, baru tampak aspek non-manusia yang ia miliki.

Jalinan rajah hitam menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, dari wajah, leher, hingga ke ujung jemari tangan dan kakinya. Namun daripada rajah, jalinan itu lebih terkesan seperti bekas luka yang menandai kulitnya secara permanen. Atribut itu belum ditambah tanduk pipih berujung tumpul yang mencuat dari tengkuk si pemuda setengah-siluman, dan mata, yang berlingkar kuning cerah di luar pupil hitam. Raidou sudah mengakrabi cirikhas itu sejak pertama kali mata batinnya terbuka- _mata_ _siluman_.

"Jadi ...," Hitoshura memandang sekeliling bangunan tersebut, "Ini gereja, ya? Aku belum pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Ternyata isinya banyak yang lumayan menarik juga."

Gouto memotong kekaguman Hitoshura pada salib yang ada di balik pedestal, "Aku tidak berniat mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya padamu. Siluman-siluman asing tadi mengatakan hal yang menarik."

Hitoshura menoleh. Mata silumannya tampak tertarik, meminta penjelasan.

"Mereka mengatakan tentang sesosok iblis yang membantai kaum mereka, dan menghancurkan kerajaan mereka ..."

"... Apa kau tahu siapa iblis yang mereka maksud?"

Hitoshura tak segera menjawab. Ia menarik keluar sebuah amplop lain dari dalam jaketnya, memutar-mutarnya, dan berkata perlahan-lahan, "Dalam perang, yang harus dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup adalah membunuh yang ingin membunuhmu, lalu habisi yang berpotensi akan melakukannya bila kamu biarkan hidup." Ia menatap Raidou. "Apa yang akan kau pilih bila kau jadi aku?"

Raidou berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Aku akan bertindak sesuai pengajaran yang kudapatkan semasa hidup, dan dari apa yang aku tahu adalah benar dari ajaran-ajaran tersebut."

Hitoshura menunjukkan seringai lebar. Gigi taringnya panjang, dan berkilat tajam.

"Begitu? Tidak ada yang benar dan salah, sebab sejarah adalah apa yang sudah terjadi. Tak bisa diubah, maka tak ada benar-salahnya. Ah, maaf melantur."

Hitoshura menyerahkan amplop yang ia pegang pada Raidou.

"Bayaranmu."

Raidou menerima surat itu. Dari bentuknya yang pipih, ia bisa menduga isinya apa.

"Aku kemungkinan bakal nganggur untuk waktu yang agak lama. Gunakan saja kalau kau butuh teman curhat atau bantuan untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang gawat. Tapi mengenalmu, kau mungkin tidak akan membutuhkan bantuanku, ya? Ah, hampir lupa, berikan surat yang kukirim padamu."

Raidou meraih surat yang berada di saku dalam jubahnya dan menyerahkannya. Hitoshura mengambil surat itu. Telapak tangannya yang memegang surat berpendar kehijauan, dan seketika, mengepul dalam nyala api putih-biru. Tak sampai sedetik, surat itu berubah menjadi gumpalan abu putih.

"Agar tidak membawa nasib sial." Ia membersihkan telapak tangannya, lalu berkata, "Yah, aku tidak bisa lama di sini. Waktunya pulang."

Ia berdiri tepat di bawah pusat spiral di langit-langit. "Sampai nanti lagi, Raidou, Gouto."

"Jangan membawa masalahmu kemari lagi," balas Gouto.

Hitoshura terkekeh. Mungkin ilusi matahari sore, namun Raidou melihat kuning cerah matanya berubah merah. Ia melambaikan tangan dan aura hitam melingkupinya dari pusaran gelap di langit-langit gereja itu. Hawa keberadaannya lenyap beserta dengan spiral hitam di langit-langit gereja itu.

Raidou merasakan pijakannya bergeser. Seketika, mereka telah kembali ke alam manusia. Sinar matahari sudah berubah warna, mewarnai dinding putih dengan jingga kemerahan. Di luar, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara berbahasa asing dari orang-orang yang hendak beribadah di tempat itu.

"Saatnya kita pulang, Johei. Siluman pemakan manusia berkeliaran di senja hari—ah, tapi orang seperti kita tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, ya?"

Seperti biasa, setiap kali Raidou pulang sore menjelang malam, Narumi selalu menanti dengan dua spekulasi yang lumayan jitu. Pertama, Raidou akan membawa makanan lezat untuk santap malam mereka, kedua, akan ada luka (yang minimal harus dibebat) pada tubuh Raidou. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Hanya saja mereka kedatangan seorang tamu tambahan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham apa kerjamu, Narumi!" Tae Asakura meneriaki Narumi selagi sang detektif membebat lengan Raidou dengan perban. "Kau selalu membiarkan Raidou pergi sendirian tanpa penjagaan, dan kau masih berani bilang kalau kau ini walinya?!"

"Hei, tenang, Tae. Raidou ini bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik tanpa aku di sampingnya. Dia punya kekuatan untuk melawan makhluk-makhluk itu, sementara aku tidak."

Tae tampak gemas oleh alasan Narumi, "Tapi itu bukan alasan kau menimpakan semua pekerjaan yang masuk untuk Raidou tangani sendirian!"

Narumi masih menanggapi dengan tenang, "Menangani bagaimana, Tae? Kau tahu sendiri, orang cerdas itu lebih efektif bekerja di balik layar. Roda gigi tidak boleh rusak apabila ingin kinerja mesin berjalan normal. Peranku di sini sudah jelas—menyediakan hal yang vital bagi kehidupan Raidou seperti rumah untuk pulang seperti keluarga pada normalnya."

"Ha, kata-katamu manis sekali, tuan Narumi yang sering pulang malam akibat main mahjong di-"

Perdebatan antara Narumi dan Tae terus berlangsung, dan tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang tengah mereka perdebatkan tengah menaiki tangga menuju pelataran di atap gedung kantor tersebut. Malam hampir tiba. Bulan sabit menggantung di langit yang biru gelap. Gouto duduk di atas pagar pembatas, memandangi kota yang diterangi lampu dari jalanan dan jendela-jendela rumah berpenghuni.

"Melihat Ibukota dari atas sini, mengingatkanku pada saat aku menjadi pengendali siluman sepertimu. Pada saat itu pula, aku sering menghadapi percabangan jalan. Memilih satu tindakan, dan menimba konsekuensi yang terjadi setelahnya."

"Tubuh ini salah satu konsekuensi tersebut. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena ini jalan yang kupilih sendiri."

Gouto-Douji berbalik pada pelindung Ibukota bernama Raidou Kuzunoha, yang sekaligus adalah anak didiknya yang bernama asli Johei.

"Suatu hari kau akan dihadapi pilihan semacam itu, Johei. Tapi aku yakin, kau bisa mengatasinya. Tidak percuma kau menyandang nama Raidou Kuzunoha, pelindung Ibukota ini."

Selama beberapa lama, Raidou dan mentornya, Gouto-Douji, berdiam diri menatap jalanan ibukota yang mulai sibuk oleh kehidupan malamnya sendiri. Ada beberapa sosok yang hanya dapat mereka lihat, hidup berdampingan dengan manusia-manusia yang sibuk oleh kehidupannya masing-masing. Mereka baru turun ketika Tae dan Narumi memanggil dari lantai bawah, mengajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama-sama.


End file.
